


Truth or Dare

by FleetSparrow



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic)
Genre: Batfam Bingo Card 2, Batfam bingo 2019, Blow Jobs, DC Comics Rebirth, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Barbara and Helena are a wee bit drunk and having a girls night in.  They invite Dick over for some fun.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Birds of Prey

With Dinah out with Ollie for the night, Helena and Barbara were having a girls night in. Barbara had talked Helena into playing Truth or Dare. They were also about three or four wine glasses into the night.

“Truth or dare?” Barbara asked, eyeing Helena suspiciously.

“Dare,” Helena said, doing her best challenge face.

“You haven’t picked truth once,” Barbara complained.

“I’m secretive,” Helena said, finishing off her drink. “Now, are you going to dare me or what?”

“I’m thinking.” Barbara looked around, trying to think of a dare she hadn’t yet done. Helena’s shirt was already inside-out, she was one whole drink ahead of Babs, and she’d said the alphabet backwards...in Italian. Barbara’s eyes fell onto her phone.

“I dare you to call Dick.”

Helena blinked. “What about?”

Barbara grinned. “Invite him over.”

“No,” she gasped.

“Come on! You picked dare!”

Helena sighed dramatically and picked up her phone. “I hate you,” she hissed.

“Is it ringing?” Barbara asked, hugging a pillow.

“Yes, it’s—Hi, Dick. It’s Helena. What? No, I’m totally fine. Listen, listen, you need to get to the Clocktower. No, it’s not an emergen—I mean, yes. Yes, it’s an emergency. I’m about to trounce Barbara at Truth or Dare.” She smiled. “No, I’m not drunk! Come on, just come over.”

She hung up and grinned at Barbara. “He’s coming.”

“You did it, omigod. You go, girl!”

They high-fived.

“Should I have told him to bring something?” Helena asked. “I should have told him to bring something.”

“He’ll bring something,” Barbara said. “He always brings something.”

“OK, so it’s your turn. Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Barbara said.

“Chicken,” Helena said. “All right. What’s the deal with you and Dick?”

Barbara narrowed her eyes. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, what’s the deal between you and Dick?”

Barbara finished her drink and poured a fresh one. “We dated, we almost got married, we broke up.”

“But he still loves you.”

“I guess. I still love him, too. But we’re not good together, not like that,” Barbara said.

Helena nodded, filling up her glass. “I think I get that. He’s easy to love.”

“What about you? Were you two—?”

“This is why I only pick dare,” Helena said, her defenses up again.

Barbara made a face. “Girl talk time. How about you two?”

“We had some good times in Spyral, but in the end…. I learned who he loved.”

“That’s sad.”

Helena shrugged. “It made leaving easier.”

Things were just about to settle into a melancholy mood when Dick arrived. He was dressed in civvies and carrying a bag of water bottles and ice cream pints.

“I wasn’t sure what to bring, so I brought help for a hangover and sugar,” he said, settling between them on the couch. “You OK, Helena?”

“I’m fine,” she said, reaching for a water.

“Your shirt’s inside-out.”

“I’m fine.”

Dick looked like he didn’t believe her, but he let it go. “How about you, Babs?”

“I’m fine. Just winning at Truth or Dare.”

“Excuse you, you are not,” Helena said. “I’m winning.”

“You won’t even pick truth!”

“I’m just keeping you on your toes.”

“Ladies,” Dick said, holding up his hands. “You’re both winning.”

They shot him glares.

“Or not.”

“Dare,” Helena said.

“Kiss him,” Barbara said.

Helena growled, but grabbed the back of Dick’s head and pulled him into a kiss. At first, Dick froze in surprise, but soon relaxed into the kiss, gripping her arm to hold her close. They broke apart, panting, staring at each other.

Barbara blinked. “That...was really hot.”

Dick flushed and turned away.

“I mean it,” Barbara said. “That was, like, wow.”

“I win,” Helena said.

“No, you don—Fine. Dare!”

Helena smirked and toasted with her glass. “You kiss him.”

Dick held up his hands. “You know, I really didn’t come over here for—mmph!”

Barbara kissed him passionately. When they pulled away, there was a smolder in Barbara’s eyes.

“OK, you’re right,” Helena said. “That was pretty hot.”

They scooted closer to Dick.

“Um, can I be excused for a minute?” Dick asked, his eyes flitting between the two of them.

“Nope,” Barbara said. “You’re staying right there.”

“Mmhmm,” Helena said. “Right where we can see you.”

“You know, if you ask me, Helena, I think Dick’s a little turned on,” Barbara said, running a hand across his chest.

Helena ran her hand down his abdomen to his groin and the growing bulge there. “I think he’s more than a little bit, Barbara.”

Dick bit back a whimper.

“Maybe we should help him out,” Barbara said, a glint in her eye.

She rucked up Dick’s shirt until he got the hint and held up his arms, allowing her to remove it. Helena licked a line from his nipple up his pectoral. Dick shivered. Barbara sucked on his other nipple while Helena planted tiny kisses along his shoulder and neck. Dick panted, spreading his legs to give his erection room.

Helena slipped her hand down beneath his waistband, her fingertips brushing against the base of his cock. He bucked up to her hand. Barbara’s hand came down over his pants, the heat of her palm making his erection grow harder. Between the two of them, they undid his pants, pulling out his cock.

Barbara and Helena slipped off the couch to the floor, stroking Dick, their fingers brushing against each other.

“Do you think he’s been good enough, Helena?” Barbara asked.

“I think he’s been good, Barbara,” Helena said. “He looks pretty good from here.”

“Good enough to eat, I think.” Barbara licked a line up Dick’s cock. Dick shuddered and moaned.

Helena licked the head of his cock. Dick squirmed. She and Barbara mouthed his cock, their lips meeting. They moaned against each other and Dick sighed at the vibrations. They licked and sucked his cock, occasionally pausing to kiss over the head. Dick ran his hands through their hair, gently pulling them back.

“You two are gonna be the death of me,” he said, his voice tight.

Helena and Barbara exchanged a glance.

“Get ready, Boy Wonder,” Barbara said, climbing back up. “We’re just getting started.”

Helena stripped out of her pants and underwear, climbing up into Dick’s lap. She sank down onto his cock, letting out a full, throaty moan. Dick ran his hands up her sides, taking her shirt with him. He pulled it off of her as she rode him, unhooking her bra and tossing it away. Absently, Helena noticed Barbara stripping beside her, but Dick was rubbing her nipples with his calloused thumbs and the sensation was too strong for her to pay much attention to anything else.

Barbara was suddenly beside them, kissing Helena’s face. One hand roamed down her belly to her clit, rubbing it in small circles. Helena gripped Dick’s shoulders, bouncing up and down while Barbara played with her clit. Dick kissed her, while Barbara sucked on her nipple, making Helena moan into Dick’s mouth. Between the both of them, she came, clenching around Dick’s cock, crying out. She rode Dick until she came down from her high.

Barbara tapped her on the shoulder. “My turn.”

Dick was practically throbbing when Helena pulled off of him and slid to the floor. Barbara turned around and lowered herself onto his cock, facing Helena.

“Let’s see how much of that Bat-stamina you have,” she said, looking back at Dick. He swallowed thickly.

Barbara began to ride him, slowly at first, then picking up speed as she grew accustomed to his size. Helena leaned in and licked her clit, sending a jolt of pleasure through her.

“Yes, please,” Barbara said, running a hand through Helena’s hair.

Helena licked both of them. Dick dropped his head back, staring at the ceiling to try and focus himself not to come. Barbara was groaning loudly as she rode him, holding Helena still between her legs. She came with a high whine, burying his cock inside her. Helena helped her off and onto the couch as her orgasm faded.

Dick, for his part, was suffering. He started to touch himself when Helena batted away his hand.

“I think he’s been good enough,” she said, looking to Barbara.

“Very good,” she said, still recovering.

Helena took his cock into her mouth, swallowing around him. Barbara slid down beside her. Helena pulled off and let Barbara suck him.

Dick hissed. “I’m—”

She pulled off, and the two of them started licking his cock again. Dick came, spilling himself onto their cheeks and into their waiting mouths. Barbara and Helena licked him clean, then moved onto each other, licking semen off the other’s face.

Dick slid to the ground between them, practically boneless.

“And I thought I knew torture,” he said.

Helena laughed and pressed up against him. “You’re still behind, Agent 37.”

“Don’t worry,” Barbara said. “You can recover for a while.” She grinned. “Until round two.”


End file.
